


[FAN ART] remember me (when i'm reborn)

by wanderNavi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adding character tags as I get around to drawing them, Art, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderNavi/pseuds/wanderNavi
Summary: What it says on the tin.Updates based on what results from the hostile negotiations with my schedule.
Comments: 41
Kudos: 443





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [remember me (when i'm reborn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065720) by [ZenzaNightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenzaNightwing/pseuds/ZenzaNightwing). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have thumbnails of at least one scene from each chapter sketched so far. The original plan was to post with three illustrations an update, but then work decided my weekends were optional within the foreseeable future, on top of already logging about 50-60 hours a week during business days. I love my job, but sometimes it causes problems.
> 
> We're starting with only this for now.

### Chapter 1.

_The Lieutenant is part of the way through a salute of his own before Zuko turns to the corner and lets out another mouthful of seawater._   
_Jee sighs. “Well, that certainly doesn’t mean anything good.”_

### Some sketches trying to get a feel for Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i need to practice backgrounds, i'm so rusty not even a scrap yard would buy me  
> [two hours later]  
> me: on second thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all

### Chapter 3.

_A year later, the Southern Warriors returned home. Not for long. Never for long. Still, it was time given for the children and wives to reunite with their husbands. For them to count up the dead and rejoice for the living.  
Time for Katara’s father to hand her a small collection of mist-damp scrolls, with a haunted look in his eyes.   
_ _“Learn these,” he’d said gruffly. “La knows the Burned Crown doesn’t care if they hurt children. I am trusting you with the village, Katara.”_

### Chapter 9.

_Rises, into a disorienting swirl of bubbles and water and- there is light, somewhere, but he doesn’t know where the surface lies. The sea presses him down, pushes him away from freedom, holds onto him as if to force him to surrender-_

Sorry that you have to basically torture your screen brightness to see some details. Between my laptop, my iPad, and my phone, I get three very different images and what I see on my iPad usually wins even when it’s not as friendly.

### Reverse Ghibli Poof

from the comment thread on Chapter 18 when I tossed in the sketches of Zuko on the previous chapter at 3 am:

_I declare that his hair is like reverse cat fluff. If he gets really nervous or anxious or scared, his hair is perfectly maintained and lovingly groomed. If he's just chilling and having a good time, it's a complete rat's nest. No one has ever witnessed this transition take place in real time, but it can take place in the time it takes for you to look away at something and then look back, much like his tendency to disappear from every room._

### some random sketches I like but it's questionable when I'll have full images for

From Chapter 5: _“Coal counts for you, correct?” Liu Bo whispers as she forms a spear of fire with low, aggressive sweeps of her elbows and the smooth inhale and exhale of her breath._

This was predominantly an opportunity to get a feel for Liu Bo's character design and completely ignoring how firebending actually looks in the show. Chapter 5's illustration ended up being a different shot of the fight on Zhao's ship, instead of this thumbnail.

Think of these like a preview! I've got a couple bigger pieces queued up first _~~Chapter 14~~_ and don't know when I'll be able to do these two. They're nice interludes between the more dramatic scenes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so i’ve completely given up on any semblance of order. the speed of this update is a freak accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belated happy birthday

Every time I see Zuko's haircut in the comics it sends me into a fit because _where did those bangs come from._ But I miss watching period c dramas and I'm entitled to projecting. Imagine this as like. Post whatever canon becomes in this verse Zuko.

### I cheat with more sketches

_18\. I'm frozen to the bones, I am_   
_19\. A million miles from home, I'm walking away_   
_20\. I can't remind your eyes, your face_

There's a whole thing involving Iron by Woodkid. Whether or not it leaves thumbnail purgatory depends on how quickly I write my own fics while in quarantine before classes start. 

_"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I am twelve."_

You know. Just a PSA. 


End file.
